


Free! Foursome

by Bloodysyren



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka/Ryuugazaki Rei/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 2





	Free! Foursome

It was a rainy December day. The chill air made it impossible to swim without getting sick. Haru kept eyeing the locker room door that led out to the pool. Even though it was too cold to swim, the club still assembled in the locker room to chat over technique and ideas about how to train better once the weather got warmer.

For once, Gou wasn't with them. She and Rin had gone off with their parents for New Year's and everyone else decided to stay home, preferring friends over family. It was everyone's final year in high school and they wanted to celebrate together. School had gotten out hours ago and they were still huddled together around the heater, chatting and talking. As everyone was packing up to go home, Haru invited them over to his house for dinner. They made their way to his house and dropped their bags in the hall.

Haru made some tea as Makoto set up the kotatsu. Rei and Nagisa huddled around it and started talking about training regimen's again. Without even thinking, Makoto said that he knew a good way for them to train when the pool wasn't available.

"What's that, Makoto?" Rei questioned, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose. Makoto glanced at Nagisa who smirked knowingly. "First, we have to get the way we are in the locker room. It is warm enough for that in here, right?" He said, stripping off his t-shirt and watching as Nagisa did the same, helping Rei with his playfully. Makoto lay on the tatami and Nagisa knelt at his head, pushing down his jeans and shoving his half-hard cock between Makoto's warm lips. Makoto sucked gratefully as Nagisa's eyes became heavy with pleasure.

Rei nearly had a heart attack, unable to tear his eyes away from Nagisa's face as the blonde leaned over to pinch Makoto's nipples, watching him shiver blissfully. At the moment Rei was about to protest in embarrassment at how this was all happening without Haru's consent in his own house, he walked through the doorway with a tray of hot tea. Rei made a choking sound in his throat as he locked eyes with Haru.

"Oh, started early, huh? Thanks for waiting for me." A slightly evil smirk crossed Haru's face as he set the cups on the table and took off his apron and shirt as if this was a normal thing. "It's lucky for you I always stash lube away when you two come over or else there would be blood all over the mats." He said this so matter of factly that Rei thought he must be dreaming. Nagisa and Makoto chuckled and untangled themselves from each other. Haru turned to Rei and said,

"You might as well pick a spot or else you might be getting in too deep for comfort right now." Right now? What did he mean? "Haru, do you want to top this time, it's been so long..." Nagisa whined. "I wanted to be on top this time." Makoto said, sounding almost put out. Haru smiled at him. "Then I call bottom. Should Rei be in front since it's his first time?" Everything was happening so quickly and it set Rei's brain swirling. What were they thinking? What was all this?

Nagisa and Makoto nodded as Nagisa dragged Rei into a kneeling position by Haru's head. Haru grabbed a bottle of lube and it was generously passed around as Rei felt a warm pair of lips and a slippery silken tongue wrap around his leaking shaft. None of this felt beautiful at all. But he stole a glance down and couldn't help but moan. Haru's deep blue eyes were boring into his. He felt a strong ache in his chest as that pink tongue lapped at his balls, teeth connected with the tender underside of his shaft and he sunk lower onto the tatami mats to give Haru more of himself.

Nagisa was kneeling opposite him and was pumping himself in a tight fist. His cock was slick with lube and he shoved it in quickly as Haru squirmed like an animal in heat. Haru moaned around Rei's cock and the vibration from his throat made Rei groan. Makoto had been lazily playing with Haru's cock in long tight strokes. The lube made another appearance as Makoto slathered it onto Haru's cock and straddled his friend's hips, lowering himself onto Haru's dripping shaft. Rei cracked his eyes open and saw a look of utter pleasure on Makoto's face. Behind him, Nagisa was like a beast. His fingers were digging into Haru's thighs as he pushed in again, slowly, making Haru moan.

Makoto was fucking himself with Haru's shaft with no help at all, his strong legs pushing him up and down. Rei caught his eye and Makoto smirked knowingly. Suddenly, his voice broke the silence, deep and sultry, "Rei, do you want to try something a little different?" He held the lube out to Rei who took it reluctantly and glanced down at Haru who nodded. Nagisa took Rei's wrist as he scooted around behind the blonde. Rei slicked up his cock and brushed it between Nagisa's cheeks. Nagisa pulled out of Haru to push back wantonly on Rei's thick shaft. Makoto made a whimpering noise in his throat and Nagisa drizzled more lube on his cock.

As Nagisa and Haru pushed into Makoto's tight willing body, Rei shoved hard into Nagisa's ass. He felt his head fall forward onto Nagisa's shoulder and the blonde reached up to yank on his hair. Rei could feel the heat building inside him and he pushed forward roughly, loving the sound of Nagisa's strong moans. Makoto was shoving himself down on the two pieces of flesh shoved so deep inside him. Nagisa set the pace, pushing forward into Makoto's slick hole and sliding out slightly to pound his hips into Rei's, loving that long thick cock drilling him. Virgins were the best to play with.

Rei moaned against Nagisa's shoulder and bit down as he felt those muscles clench around him. Makoto was kissing Haru hard on the mouth as he shoved his hips up hard into Makoto's ass. The room was stiflingly hot and Rei pulled out suddenly with a gasp. He needed a break or else he would come in Nagisa's ass and be the first to finish. Haru and Makoto shared a look and Nagisa pulled out slowly. As bodies shifted and people were pushed down onto the tatami mats, Rei ended up on his knees facing Nagisa as Haru pushed his way into the blonde and Makoto slicked himself up for Rei's pleasure.

Haru shoved his fingers into Nagisa's hair as he pushed in roughly and Rei and Nagisa's lips touched electrically. They kissed and moaned together as their hands strayed to each other's cocks, stroking in tandem as Makoto and Haru moaned and bit into pale shoulders, making the two trapped boy's squirm. Makoto went easy on Rei's ass at first but soon he was thrusting back wantonly, loving the feel of that thick cock in his ass. Nagisa's fingers on his cock were driving him over the edge and he felt himself coming hard over that clenched fist. Haru was driving deep into Nagisa's hole and yanking so hard on his hair that Nagisa's body tightened around him and he shot his load deep into the blonde's ass. Rei's moans drove Makoto to orgasm and he quickly emptied himself into Rei's clenching hole as he saw Nagisa finish, moaning like an animal.

The four boys quickly separated and collapsed happily onto the tatami, limbs tangling lazily. Makoto and Rei kissed sweetly as Nagisa and Haru started fondling each other again. Soon enough, as Makoto and Rei looked over, Nagisa and Haru were sucking each other off as Makoto slid his fingers along Rei's cock, straddling those slim hips and pushing that thick cock into his slick ass. Rei groaned throatily and tangled his fingers in Makoto's hair, pulling him down for a kiss as Nagisa pushed Haru's face into the mats and slid his cock into that waiting hole. The tea was thoroughly forgotten.


End file.
